Demand for the means to electrically charge or provide fuel to motor vehicles is growing significantly for several reasons. The global economics of fossil fuels is making the direct costs associated with oil cost prohibitive for many uses and, as such, users are seeking more cost effective alternatives. Powering motor vehicles with hybrid engines, alternative fuels, and electric batteries therefore is becoming increasingly attractive from a financial standpoint. Another criterion relates to the undesirability of environmental damage caused by operating motor vehicles with fossil fuels. More environmentally friendly alternatives are becoming more highly valued and both private and public institutions are advancing research into various solutions such as hydrogen, electricity, biofuels, etc.
As it relates specifically to batteries, technological advances have developed rapidly. Improved portability and durability at lower costs are occurring at unprecedented levels. Lighter batteries, or other energy storing/distributing devices, capable of longer retaining electric power output while having lower manufacturing costs are enabling consumers to find ever more options available on the market. No matter how much this improves, however, the fact remains that energy storing/distributing devices, such as batteries, will continue to need recharging/refueling and presents a constraint to the widespread acceptability of this technology.
To date, a more commonly recognized option for consumers involves a charging system that is connected at the home or place of business. The charging system, however, is incapable of traveling with the motor vehicle. Therefore, the distance that can be ventured from the charging system is limited by the capabilities of the energy storing/distributing devices and the charging system. Though the distances that may be traveled using this and related technologies is steadily increasing, it will not be infinite. Therefore, the potential benefit to society with these technologies likewise will be limited. In addition, such charging systems generally only have power receptacles capable of charging only one vehicle at a time. Therefore, conventional charging systems are rather limited in their capabilities.
Another limitation relates to the electric power output of conventional charging systems and the amount of time required for recharging a vehicle. Conventional options require hours to complete a recharge due to the fact that the electric power output from a home is quite limited. This too limits widespread use of these technologies until a more rapid recharging option is developed and available. Another limitation involves risk associated with the municipal power grid given this is the source of electricity through the home or place of business from which the charging system derives its electric power output. Any interruptions in the power grid inevitably will interrupt the ability of users to recharge their vehicles.